Audi S4 '98
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Audi |year = 1998 |drivetrain = |engine = VAG AGB 2.7 V6 twin-turbo |torque = 295.1 lb-ft |power = 269 BHP |displacement = 2671 cc |aspiration = Turbo |pp = 428 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4483 mm |width = 1733 mm |height = 1396 mm }} The Audi S4 '98 is a Road car produced by Audi. It first appeared in Gran Turismo 2, and has appeared in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are fifteen colors available on this vehicle: * Casablanca White * Aluminium Silver Metallic * Quartz Grey Metallic * Volcano Black Pearl * Mocha Brown Pearl * Laser Red * Hibiscus Red Pearl * Paradise Green Metallic * Cactus Green Pearl * Imola Yellow * Nogaro Blue Pearl EffectIn GT4 and onwards * Brilliant Blue * Azure Blue Pearl * Ming Blue Pearl Effect * Velvet BlueIn GT2 only In-game description "Contrary to its modest looks, its mechanics are at the next level. A 4WD sports saloon for mature drivers." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Audi dealership in North City for 39,730 Credits. GT3 This car can be bought at the Audi dealership for 39,730 Credits. An alternative way to obtain this car is by completing the Tourist Trophy event, in the Amateur League section. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) for around 46,300 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 71,220 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Audi S4 '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 57,295 Credits. It is a Level 3 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 71,220 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *The color names for this car were originally left unnamed in Gran Turismo 2. *In GT2, the race modified version of this car has a bug where, if the car is raced in a night course, the textures (stored in GT2.VOL/carobj/gas4r.cnp.gz/gas4r.cnp) appear to be corrupted. YouTube user MMRivit has provided a fix for this, but this requires rebuilding of the GT2.VOL file. *In early GT2 demos, this car was among the A-Class cars selectable for Arcade Mode, but most of the cars (including this one) were not playable. It was removed from that list in later demos. Pictures File:Audi_S4_'98_(GT2).jpg|The Audi S4 '98 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. It is shown in its Velvet Blue color scheme, available only on that game. -R-Audi_S4.jpg|An Audi S4 '98 with racing modifications applied. The livery of which is the same as the Audi A4 BTCC. -R-Audi_S4_(Night).jpg|As stated above, the textures of the race modified version of the Audi S4 '98 appear to be corrupted if the car is raced on a night course. File:Gas4np--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2 File:Gas4nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Audi Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 3 Cars